1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to field of antennas, more particularly to the field of antennas suitable for use with portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The portable electronic device (PED) has increasingly been used to communicate in a wireless manner. One major issue with PEDs is the desire to keep the device small enough to make it easy to carry. Another major issue with PEDs is a desire for an efficient wireless communication system that does not cause the PEDs' battery to drain prematurely. Unfortunately, sometimes these goals are at odds with each other. For example, reducing the size of an antenna in the portable device will tend to decrease the space necessary to package antenna but will also tend to decrease the efficiency and/or effectiveness of the antenna system. Solutions that could help in both areas would be appreciated by users and designers of PEDs.